<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Une partie d'échecs by LunaQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372907">Une partie d'échecs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen'>LunaQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Versailles (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:36:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis plusieurs mois, les deux hommes se voient pour jouer aux échecs. Pourtant, une révélation inattendue de Fabien pourrait bien tout remettre en question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fabien Marchal/Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Une partie d'échecs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps, maintenant. Ils ne s'en étaient même pas rendu compte, absorbés par leur partie d'échecs, le temps n'existait plus. Rien n'existait plus d'ailleurs. L'obscurité au dehors, la guerre qui faisait rage quelque part, si loin d'ici, et si près pourtant, la cour, le château, le roi, Chevalier. Ils disparaissaient immanquablement quand ils étaient tous les deux. Chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Philippe s'arrangeait pour quérir Fabien et ce dernier frappait à ses appartements dans les quinze minutes qui suivaient. Sans un mot. Juste un regard entendu. Un regard qui durait une seconde, une éternité, et la porte se refermait derrière eux, tandis qu'ils demeuraient seuls. Aucune autre présence n'était acceptée. Pas même celle d'un domestique. Rien qu'eux. Et leur partie d'échecs. Eux et leurs silences. Eux et leurs yeux qui se rencontraient, se séparaient, dansaient cette valse connue et répétée inlassablement sans jamais se tromper dans les pas. Eux et leurs doigts qui se frôlaient parfois.</p><p>Philippe et ses pommettes qui devenaient rose sous le regard de son aîné.</p><p>Fabien et son visage qui s'ouvrait au contact du jeune homme.</p><p>Et cela durait depuis des mois. Pour eux, cela avait commencé hier. Ou dans une vie antérieure.</p><p>— Monsieur ? souffla Fabien tandis qu'il déplaçait son fou.</p><p>L'autre se contenta de relever le menton, dirigeant toute son attention vers lui, surpris qu'il rompe leur rituel.</p><p>— Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose.</p><p>— Je vous écoute.</p><p>Leur voix n'étaient pas plus forte que leur souffle, de peur de briser l'instant, de réveiller le château, d'éclater la bulle qu'ils avaient si soigneusement installée au-dessus de leur tête. Fabien se pencha un peu plus en avant, ses cheveux caressant les pièces noires et blanches, approchant son front de celui de Philippe. Les yeux de ce dernier se mirent à étinceler dans la pénombre.</p><p>— Je n'ai jamais aimé les échecs.</p><p>Soulagé et surpris tout à la fois, le frère du roi éclata de rire. Tant pis pour le bruit. La nuit les protégeait. Fier de son petit effet, les traits de Fabien se barrèrent d'un maigre sourire. Philippe avait déjà remarqué combien le bourreau du roi n'acceptait de sourire qu'en sa compagnie. Jamais il ne s'y autorisait en dehors de cette chambre. Aussi, c'est la respiration courte, la gorge serrée et les joues rouges, prêtes à s'enflammer, qu'il se résolut à poser une question d'apparence innocente, mais qui était loin de l'être.</p><p>— Alors pourquoi acceptez-vous d'y jouer avec moi ?</p><p>Fabien sembla immédiatement saisir la gravité du moment. Il haussa d'abord les épaules, avec nonchalance. Avant de prendre son roi entre le pouce et l'index et de le poser à côté de celui de Philippe, face à face. Comme eux à cet instant. Leurs cils soudés, le cœur mis à nu.</p><p>— Que vaut une partie d'échecs, si elle me permet de passer du temps avec vous ?</p><p>Philippe ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, les lèvres sèches, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot alors qu'ils se bousculaient par centaines sur le bout de sa langue. Le silence s'étira entre eux. Comme tant d'autres auparavant, mais celui-ci était trop différent. Trop lourd. Inconfortable. Il leur griffait la peau. Finalement, Fabien rompit le contact visuel et renifla discrètement.</p><p>— Je suis désolé, Votre Altesse. J'ai dépassé les bornes. Cela ne se reproduira plus.</p><p>Il s'apprêtait à se lever quand la main de Philippe s'abattit sur la sienne, serrant son poignet entre ses doigts tremblants. Ses beaux yeux bleus débordaient de larmes. Toutes les étoiles du ciel coulaient le long de son visage de porcelaine.</p><p>— Non, murmura-t-il. Reste.</p><p>Fabien effleura sa joue trempée, brûlante, fragile. Ses cheveux, doux, épais, soyeux. Sa nuque, sous laquelle son sang pulsait à toute vitesse.</p><p>— Au diable les échecs, continua-t-il sur le même ton.</p><p>— Dieu merci, répondit Fabien.</p><p>Et de se pencher pour venir l'embrasser. Le plateau resta là, abandonné, les rois blanc et noir toujours face à face. Plus personne n'y toucha et, avec le temps, les grains de poussières s'y déposèrent, tandis que les deux amants avaient trouvé une toute nouvelle occupation.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>